


The "Oh shit, are you sure?" Thing

by yourssincerelyLou



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Happy Ending, M/M, Stiles Stilinski Being an Idiot, Stiles is me - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-05 05:00:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17912462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourssincerelyLou/pseuds/yourssincerelyLou
Summary: Stiles doesn't know how to react to stuff.





	The "Oh shit, are you sure?" Thing

"Are you and Derek gonna stop this bullshit and stop pinning for each other so loud?" He didn't know how that sounded. It wasn't nearly as pleasant as he would like, but sometimes he wished he liked things a lot more unpleasant, just so that he could change a bit. But it was, indeed, something he didn't know how to approach, nor how to understand.

He was in love, he knew that, he wasn't keen on lying to himself and he wasn't going to start now. And that wasn't something new, he knew he had fallen for him the moment he met the guy's eyes. He wasn't even embarrassed about the sound he made or how he turned into a pile of goo everytime the other man as much as looked him in the eye. He was, in fact, very much happy to acknowledge the feelings, all of them. But he never told anyone about it, or, really acted on it.

He liked to be honest with himself, okay? And as much as he was sure he was in love with the other guy, he was sure the other guy felt nothing but friend-related stuff.

So, can you see why it was such a surprise when the other guy started to flirt openly and aggressively with him? It was, relatively, impressive that he managed to be just as openly and aggressively trying to get his attention (not that he needed to try hard, he just needed to like, blink or something) but, yes, it wasn't as pleasant as he would like. He wasn't taking the other guy for granted, he was, indeed flirting with him even harder and it was making his friends cringe, which means that his friends would all throw comments about how head over heels they were for each other but while they were pining for each other so openly they were openly ignorant as to how the other felt.

It was frustrating, to say the least, and that made things difficult and unpleasant. Because, before, it was easy for him not to imagine what it would be like, to have the other guy as something more, to wake up by his side, to laugh with him, to just exist knowing that the person he felt so strongly for would be feeling just as strongly for him. And he was, in some ways, ecstatic by the prospect of having that. By the opportunity to have that, to be happy. 

The other guy, Derek, was too good to be true, not only he was an amazing basketball player, he was a bookworm, Stiles could spend hours and hours discussing about mathematics theory (with both him and Lydia, the genius) and then they would start fighting over who the best doctor was (and Stiles would fall in love with him all over again), oh yeah, he was smoking hot (his whole family was, really, they were just as terrifying as they were gorgeous, so, you know, A LOT)

Yeah, it was unpleasant (so much unpleasant stuff going on, right, Stiles?) that he couldn't figure it out how to function when Derek asked him out, then he couldn't figure out how to answer and then blurted out "Oh shit, are you sure?" to which Derek laughed and said "Yeah, dumbass, I'm sure" and then, he needed to find a way to tell his dad he was dating the resident Hot-Piece-Of-Sin. (His dad already knew, oh, such a joy).


End file.
